1. Technical Field
This device relates to lost prevention devices in general and specifically to devices for use on pockets that are found on garments by forming an open enclosure on the interior exterior of the garment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different inserts and add ons to retain items positioned in pockets, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,925, 4,121,323, 4,716,600, 4,825,922, 5,031,281, 5,477,562 and 5,579,817.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,925 a billfold protection device is illustrated having an inverted U-shaped plate like member being defined by a large contoured clip with a pair of flat leg members that straddle the button of the pocket and over the flap of the exterior of the pocket keeping the pocket closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,323 is directed towards a pocket protection device that extends from the belt of the user""s pants and down to the pocket defining an object engagement wedge within the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,600 claims a pocket lost prevention guard having a flat resilient insert that is installed within the hem extending across the mouth of the pocket. An abrasive member is positioned midway on the insert to provide a resilient abrasive force against the object within the pocket preventing it from accidental dislodgement.
A security device for a wallet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,922 in which a flexible resilient tab extends from the wallet and engages the interior surface of the pocket retaining the wallet within.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,562 is directed to an apparatus for retaining contents in the pockets of garments. A hollow hem is formed of the garments material folded over on itself with a resilient insert having a contoured configuration defining oppositely disposed bends inwardly from respective ends is inserted therein. The insert provides a resilient engagement action against the contents of the pocket maintaining same therein.
This invention relates to garment pockets which are modified to prevent the pocket""s content from accidentally slipping out. The device of the invention comprises an elastic insert that is secured within the mouth of the pocket portion defining an opening along its lower edge under which the article can be selectively positioned.